Homestuck: A New Story
by Kiki-Da-Awesome
Summary: When Karkat's dad gets a job in a different state, Karkat, his mom, and his little sister, Nepeta, have to move. Karkat joins a new school and meets some new friends. Kizeea, a new troll, saves him when he gets very hurt by a bully from home. Eventually, new things happen. Stupid summary is stupid. Anyways, almost every character is mine, and rated T for Karkat and co.'s mouths.


**A/N EDIT! OK SOOOO I put together every chapter I had made, to make it one 3,000 word chapter. Smart right? Yeah. Now you're happy with what I have to offer. I'll upload 4 separate chapters at a time, and then mix 'em all together to make a full new one. SO hopefully it all works out, and so yeah. Anyone who's following or has favorite the story, THANK YOU SO MUCH! It means a lot to me! And check this awesome story by Roses-of-Envy who inspired me! s/9331125/1/Don-t-You-Dare-Forget-The-Sun-Karkat.**

**A/N  
Well, just to let you know, I own most of the characters, except the canon ones, (Karkat, Gamzee, Terezi, Sollux, etc.) and I'm just trying out a new POV thing. SO, I hope you like it, R&R, and sooo yeah. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Part 1

(Karkat's POV)

I sighed. We were moving to a new area. Some place in a state called Illinois. I would miss my friends here, Gamzee, Sollux, Terezi, etc. At least I could pester them, and they could pester me. My dad had just gotten a job there, so my mom, Nepeta, and I had to move.

I started to wonder if I would make friends there. Would they be like my friends now? Maybe there would be someone like Gamzee. Oh, or maybe someone could be a mix of them all. That would be odd though, I mean, Vriska and, like, a Tavros mix?

I was only 14, so that would mean my little sister Nepeta was only 8. I bet she would make friends at the elementary school there, I mean, she is pretty loveable.  
My phone lit up, telling me I had a new message. It was from Gamzee.

**terminallyCapricious [TC] ****began trolling ****carcinoGeneticist [CG]**  
**TC: HeY kArBrO.****  
****CG: GAMZEE, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT.****  
****TC: I jUsT wAnTeD tO sAy MoThErFuCkIn ByE.  
TC: I mEaN, yOu ArE lEaViNg MoThErFuCkIn ToNiGhT, rIgHt?****  
****CG: YEAH, I AM. I HOPE SOME PEOPLE ARE AS FUCKING GOOD AS MY FRIENDS HERE ARE.  
****TC: WeLl HoPe YoU gEt ThErE sAfE, kArBrO.  
****CG: I REALLY HOPE I FUCKING DO TOO, AS I'VE TRIED TELLING MY BITCH OF A DAD TO FUCKING STAY HERE AND GET A FUCKING DIFFERENT JOB FROM AROUND THIS FUN LITTLE SHITTY AREA.****  
****TC: :O) bYe KaRbRo!**  
**terminallyCapricious [TC] ****ceased pestering ****carcinoGeneticist [CG] **

I swiveled around in the chair I was in, got up, walked to my bed, then flopped down on it, face first. Why did I have to leave? It irritated me so much. I mean, when I first got here, everyone was so... So mean to me. Except Sollux, Gamzee, Tavros...

I sighed and stared at the ceiling. Technically tomorrow morning I was leaving for Illinois to go to a new school called EMGE. Nepeta would go to the elementary, which is called Ellis.

I scowled at the thought of leaving my friends, even Vriska and Dave. I thought of my new school, the classes, and new friends. Hopefully, just hopefully, they were as good as I thought they may be.

I turned my head to the window and looked at the stars, then drift off into sleep, only to be awakened in the very early morning to start school.

Part 2

(Kizeea's POV)

"Time to get up, Kizeea!" My mom yelled from the kitchen. I blinked open my eyes at the sound of her voice, then I turned to the right of my bunk bed. There was a bed underneath, but I only slept there when I wanted to sleep with my dogs.

When I turned, I saw the time. It was 7:00. I got out of bed and got dressed for school. Then I ate a poptart (even though there were two, I usually barely eat any food) and brushed my teeth. As I waited for the bus to come, I stuffed my iPod into my backpack and went outside. Slightly chilly.

Then I saw the bus heading down towards my driveway. I smiled and waved back at my mom, who held my smallest dog, Frisco, and my big dog stood panting, looking out the window.

Once I got into my seat, a seat behind the seat behind the driver's seat, I took out my iPod and listened to music while waiting to get to Brianeya's house. She isn't really considered my 'best' friend anymore, only a good friend. Shit happened, and what shit, you ask? I have no fucking clue.

As usual, we sat in silence once she got on. We drove for what seemed like 3-4 minutes when I saw EMGE. That made me realize something. The new kid! Or troll, or whatever.

Oh yeah, I never introduced myself. I'm Kizeea Vesilve, Libra, and I'm very unique. You see, I have, um, powers, like psychic powers. Unlike every troll I've met, I have a red eye and a blue eye. A blue pupil and a red pupil. I have these red and blue glasses that block them, so no one ever sees.

I also have... Mutant blood. I have candy red blood. That's considered weird and mutant. No one has ever seen it luckily, so that's nice. Not even Beioneu. She's blind. She has a cousin named Terezi, but they barely connect anymore. Terezi only helped her with her blindness, teaching Beioneu her disgusting ways. Smelling and licking people. Just plain old fucking EW.

Anyways, I have lighter gray skin than most trolls, and I have candy red horns, like my blood, unlike other trolls, who have yellowish orangish horns. I have long gray hair that goes down to my lower back. I have the usual outfit that I always wear, gray shirt with a lighter gray Libra symbol on the front, and dark gray pants.

My strife secibus are pencilkind and clawkind. I'm actually really tall for a 7th grader. I'm 6'3. And I'm pretty skinny. I mean, I eat and stuff, but I'm just like that. I'm also pretty funny, cool, mean, creepy, sneaky, fast, and friendly. My handle is psychicoNincreep [PN] because I'm a psycho, got psychic powahs, sneaky and creepy. To a very large amount of people.

Oh well, enough of that, let's just get on, shall we? Hell fucking yeah!

Part 3

(Karkat's POV)

I walked up to my new school because my new house was so close. Trolls were standing by two doors which seemed like a cafeteria, and others were going around back.

I went to the back of the school. There was a massive track thing, along with hundreds of trolls of all types. I started to hope some of my friends were here, but I quickly pushed the thought away, for I knew it wasn't true.

I started walking towards the school's back doors when the bell rang. I ran inside the doors and headed to my new locker, locker 51, and was surprised by what I saw.

The person next to me with locker 50, was a whole lot taller than I was. She MUST have been about Gamzee's height, and she wore 3D glasses like Sollux. The troll had clothes like mine, but had a light gray Libra symbol. She had horns with the color of my blood, and she had what seemed like an overbite, like me. There were 3 black lines on either side of her mouth, which seemed odd.

Then I heard her talk, even though she was still looking straight forward, grabbing her supplies.

"I suppose you're the new kid?" She asked me.

I was surprised. She never even saw me. How did she know I was there?

"Yes, I see you. So I'm guessing you are." She answered herself, and seeming to know my every thought.

"Wha-what? How can you fucking see me? I'm like, 5 fucking feet shorter than you! Are you like a Mage or wizard or something?" I glared and stuttered at her.

The girl only turned to me, holding all her stuff, and just looked at me, although I couldn't tell because of the glasses. She also didn't answer my question, she only headed off to class.

I turned around after putting my stuff in my locker and getting the things I need, just to run into a troll. I stumbled back, but just headed past him, only to see that girl standing, looking at me, and smirking. I could have sworn I saw light coming out from behind her glasses.

Odd. I ignored her and walked to my class. Reading. You know, words, grammar, stuff like that. Once I got there, I sat in the seat the farthest back from everything else. After a few minutes, people started filing into the class.

After a few stragglers came in, I saw the girl. That, that, Mage person. She saw me too, and, because she was the last person, had to sit to my left. I scowled and stared at the window. It looked so nice out, maybe a nap wouldn't hurt...

"Wake your lazy ass up." I jerked my eyes open to the sound of a voice. It was Mage girl, and she was still looking straight forward.

"HOW THE FUCKING FUCK CAN YOU SEE ME, MAGE?" I practically yelled at her. I put on the meanest glare I could when she faced me.

"One, my name isn't Mage. Two, I'm not "magical". Three, don't sleep during class. Four," I swear I saw her eyes glare at me, "Don't fucking mess with me."

I wanted to tell her off, but there was something holding me back... I flinched as she held her gaze. Then she got back to work.

The whole day went on like this, boring and such. And Mage girl was in every class of mine. I was sick of seeing those dang glasses. Only Sollux could wear those! It's basically his thing! I had to get rid of them somehow... Then I had an idea.

When school ended, Mage girl went out the front doors. Then I stepped out. I ran to her and pushed her to behind the school.

"What the hell are you doing, idiot?" She yelled at me as I pushed her. Then, when we were out of sight, I tripped her and she fell to the ground, glasses falling off. I quickly grabbed the glasses and ran into the forest behind the school. I looked behind myself, and saw her getting to her feet. I continued running until I was out of breath. I quickly found a place to hide the glasses. Good thing I was the fastest runner in school, or else she would have caught-

I was lifted by the collar of my shirt. "Give. Me. Them. Back." I heard a voice say.

I craned my head to look behind me, and saw Mage girl. She had her eyes closed tightly. She actually looked fucking creepy. Her hair was tangled, she had claw things like Nepeta, and her mouth was smiling bigger than it should have been. Then I remembered those lines never broke when she spoke to me. They were broken now.

"Let me go you fucking shitheaded Mage!" I snarled at her. She replied with an even wider smile. Oh fuck.

She lifted her arm up really high, then dropped me on my face. Luckily no blood. I quickly got up, ran to the glasses, and grabbed them. Mage girl reached out and tried to grab them.

"Why do you need these?" I yelled at her.

"Because...because...just give me them!" She growled at me, then lunged towards the glasses. She missed.

"Let me see your fucking eyes you doucheheaded shitbrain!" I told her rudely.

"Fuck you and your stupid fucking goals." She said sighing. Then she very slowly opened her eyes.

Oh shit. It's basically Sollux. Red eye, blue eye, except a blue pupil and a red pupil.

"Sollux." I whispered as I handed her her glasses. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"How do you know the name of my brother?"

Part 4

(Karkat's POV)

"Sollux is your..b-brother...?!" I stammered. This was news to me. He never talked about a sister. Maybe he hid it because I would ask way too many questions.

"Yes, and how do you know him? OH, WAIT A SECOND! You went to school with him didn't you? You're…his best friend, Karkat, right?" Mage girl said.  
"No, I'm not," I said sarcastically, "I'm just a little fucker who knows practically everyone in this entire fucking universe."  
"Well jegus, didn't have to be so rude." Magey said. **(Just a note, her name is NOT Magey, nor has she told Karkat her name yet, thus he calls her Magey or Mage girl.)**

I quickly got my phone out to...pester someone.

**carcinoGeneticist ****began trolling ****twinArmageddons**

**CG: YOU HAVE A FUCKING PSYCHOTIC SISTER?  
****TA: how iin the world do you know  
****CG: ONE, I WENT TO A NEW SCHOOL.  
****CG: TWO, SHE GOES TO THIS SCHOOL.  
****CG: THREE, SHE'S SITTING RIGHT BY ME, TRYING TO CALM HER FUCKING PSYCHOTIC ASS DOWN.  
****TA: yeah...2bout that. ii knew you'd ask way two many que2tion2  
****CG: WELL YOU STILL COULD HAVE FUCKING TOLD ME, YOU SHITRAG.  
****TA: well jegu2 man  
****TA: don't have two be 2o fuckiing mad about iit  
****CG: MY ANGER IS BOILING UP INSIDE OF ME SO BADLY IM SAD I CANT FUCKING THROW IT ALL UP ON YOU, YOU LISPING PILE OF SHIT.**

**carcinoGeneticist [CG]****ceased trolling ****twinArmageddons [TA]**

I felt rage boiling up inside of me because some lisping shitrag didn't tell me he had a sister.

I put my phone back in my pocket and crossed my arms. Why did I have to move? Why couldn't I just fight my dad to get that old job back so we could move back? Oh yeah, that's right, my dad's a bully! He's way too strong, it's like, when he hurts me, he's TRYING to kill me!

I looked to my right and saw Magey had gotten her phone out. I looked over her shoulder and saw she was pestering someone.

**PN: Hey, Gamzee, Did you say you had a friend named Karkat?  
****TC: Uh, YeS i DiD. wHy?**

Magey kept typing, and I made an unamused face when I saw her response.

**PN: He's looking over my shoulder, At my phone, Right now.  
****TC: Hi KaRbRo!**

Magey continued pestering him when I interrupted.

"Wait... How do you know Gamzee?" I asked the girl.

"He's... Uh...," after a long silence, she answered, " he's my half-cousin."

"HOW MANY OTHER RELATIONS DO I NOT KNOW ABOUT?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Magey looked surprised. Then I put the pieces together.

"SOLLUX AND MOTHERFUCKING GAMZEE ARE FUCKING HALF-COUSINS?!" I yelled again, "FUCKING HELL!"

"Hey, uh, can I leave now? Wait... SHIT!" Magey exclaimed, checking her phone, "I need to get home! It's been three hours!"

I yelped. Shit! I was late to get home! I jumped up, grabbed my backpack, and sprinted off. I ran to the school and stopped and panted once I got there. I walked to the front of the school, noticing the sun was setting. I was walking towards the road, to walk home, when I felt a strong hand on my shoulder.

"Where were you and who the fuck were you with?" A gruff voice asked. It was Guran. My dad. The bully. The stronger. The faster.

"I was in the forest with one of my friends. We were working on a project." I lied. Guran seemed to accept it.

Guran's hand tightened. "Why were you in the forest?" He asked, his breath reeking of alcohol.

"I knew the staff at school would get mad we were still at school, so I suggested the forest." I replied calmly, even though I could feel my body shaking.

Guran's hand loosened a bit, so I took the movement to swing my arm away, hitting him in the face with my hand. Then he let me go. Fuck.

I ran as fast as I could away from him. Then after about 15 seconds, I heard pounding feet following me. I ran through alleys hoping to lose him, because I saw trash here earlier. But there was no such trash.

I kept leaping through the alleys and came to a dead end. I heard his feet pounding towards me, so I turned. He was charging straight at me. I was hit with such force that I was blasted into the wall of a building, hearing a crack. I was in immense pain, although I stood up, and tried to get away. Each attempt I failed, each attempt more badly hurt. He kicked, punched, and cut me badly. Finally I gave in and screamed. He seemed pleased. My vision was blurry, everything hurt, it was bad. With one final kick, he pushed me into a wall, smiled, and walked away, leaving me to fall unconscious, and die. Luckily...

(Third-person POV)

Guran walked home, a smirk on his face, dirt on his bloodied hands. He swung the Vantas' family's door open and walked inside for a nice nap. His wife walked up to him though.

"Guran, where's Karkat?" She asked.

"He's at a friend's house." He replied.

"When will he be home and why hasn't he called?" The wife asked.

"I don't know, woman, but stop asking these fucking stupid questions!" Guran yelled at her and stormed off.

Nepeta quickly ran to her mother's side and hugged her leg.

"He's lion, Lena. I just know it. He did something to Karkitty. Something really bad." She whispered.

"Well, there's nothing we can do. Let's just hope..." She was stopped mid-sentence by a bout of tears. Suddenly Nepeta and Lena were overwhelmed by tears, hoping their son, brother, was ok.


End file.
